Never Know
by surreaLpink
Summary: They will never know how one feels about the other. But maybe she can tell him. And maybe, he can show her. Oneshot.


Hope you like it! It's another one of those _I-can't-sleep-so-I-might-as-well-write-a-oneshot_ oneshots. Consider this my way of welcoming summer. lol.

* * *

He'll never know how I feel about him. Ever.

He won't even know how he makes me feel. How I go through this proverbial rollercoaster of emotions while I'm sitting across the table from him, watching him do his card tricks. His _stupid_ card tricks. He's from the future but he loves doing card tricks. How weird is that?

And as his best friend, I have to sit and watch while he does those stupid tricks. Okay, so maybe I don't _have_ to, but I do anyway, just so I can see him laugh.

Not like he doesn't laugh a lot but... I just like seeing him laugh, okay?

He will never know how I feel when we talk. How his words, no his voice, resonates in my ear. How I've memorized how he says every word, every letter and I play back his voice over and over again in my head every chance I get.

Okay, that sounded stalker-ish. Sorry. I just... have him on my mind... all the time. But... ah, you probably get the point.

He'll never know how scared I am. I'm scared he might get bored with me. There's only so much we can do with a pack of cards and futuristic gadgets, after all. I'm scared that one day he'll wake up and realize we've been doing the same things over and over again the entire time we've been friends and just find someone else. Someone more interesting. I know, he keeps telling me that we always have fun together, but what if he gets tired of it all?

He'll never know how happy, no, happy's not the right word, ecstatic. Yeah. That's it. He'll never know how ecstatic I was when I found out their family decided to stay for good.

He'll never know how I keep reminding myself to breathe when I'm with him. Like right now...

--

She is never gonna find out how I really feel about her. Never.

She'll never know how I feel when I watch her as I do my card tricks. My _stupid_ card tricks. I have no idea why I'm so hooked on these.

She probably thinks it's stupid too, but she watches me do them anyway. That's just the kind of friend she is to me.

She'll never know how I feel when we talk. Her voice it's just... it makes me smile. No matter what. Especially when she sings. I just can't seem to get her voice out of my head.

Not that I want it out of my head, I like it there. I can press that imaginary 'play' button in my brain and I'd hear her sing- that's a hundred times better than an iPod.

She'll never know how scared I am. That one day she'll just up and leave. She might realize how weird I am, how weird my entire family is. I mean, we're from the future and all but truth be told, we're just a bunch of freaks. I mean. who else has a sister who's goal's to rule the world by the time she's eighteen? Come on. She keeps on saying how interesting we are, and how she feels like she's at home in our home but what if she's just being polite? What then?

She'll never know that she's part of the reason we decided to stay. Okay, so maybe she's all of my reason to stay. Does that make sense? Point is, she's got a lot to do with us staying in the twenty-first century.

She'll never know how hard I try to focus on other things when I can only focus on her when we're together. Like right now...

--

He'll never know because I'm too scared to tell him.

--

She'll never know because I can't seem to tell her.

But maybe, I don't have to tell her.

Maybe I can show her.

--

I can actually just spit it out right now. Just... like pulling out a band aid. It'll be quick and painless and I can just run away after.

I guess it's worth a shot.

--

"Listen, Phil, I-"

She was cut off as his lips pressed gently against hers.

And just as quickly as it was there, it was gone. She opened her half-closed eyes and saw him sitting back on his chair with that lopsided gri-

--

No. He's not grinning. That idiot. That's a _smirk_. What does he expect, for me to kiss him back?

--

"You were saying?" he asked nonchalantly as he leaned back farther. He shuffled his deck of cards in an effort to focus but the smirk was still on his lips.

And so was her lipgloss.

"I was trying to say, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, that I was getting bored," she said, pretending nothing happened.

"Bored, you say?" he asked her, still focusing on his shuffling, hoping she didn't hear that chuckle that escaped his lips.

She heard him, of course. But pretended she didn't. "Yes. Bored. Of cards. Of this. Of everything," pretending was getting to be harder and harder.

He set the cards on the table. "Well, if miss Keely Teslow is bored then naturally, something has to be done," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Naturally," she affirmed, crossing her arms over her chest as well.

"So what do you propose we do?"

She shook her head, "I _propose_ you think of something to do"

"Well," he leaned on the table, "I propose, we go out to dinner. Then maybe watch a movie. Then maybe have some coffee after?"

"That's it?" She raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

Phil laughed and let out a sigh. "Kissing would probably be involved too"

"Kissing?"

"Kissing," she failed to suppress a smile at that thought. "Like _kissing _kissing?"

He leaned over and kissed her again, longer this time. But he pulled away before she could return the favor. "That kind of kissing," he whispered, their lips barely apart.

Pulling him closer, they kissed again. And they broke apart only when the need to breathe became an issue. "I can live with that."

* * *

So there it is. Just a quick one shot. Hope you liked it. And I also hope that the shifts in points of view wasn't too confusing. Reviews are greatly appreciated. And the offer for cookies still stands!

--surreaLpink


End file.
